1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring apparatus for verifying the integrity of any wall, metallic or nonmetallic, and is adapted to automatically set off an intervention in the case of an act committed against this wall.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
There presently exists a large number of articles produced, documents, or valuable articles which must be protected. Examples are bank notes, checks or check books, credit cards or other cards usable as money, secret documents, microfilm, magnetic and/or optical recordings, etc. All of these objets to be protected are generally stored in safety containers, such as enclosures which are each defined by a wall separating the environment from the internal volume in which the protected objects are stored.